No Ordinary Adventure
by Mrs.S.Lafferty
Summary: When Emma falls into the water, on a date with Ash, how does he react to finally finding out her biggest secret. And is running away from it all going to help her confront him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Chapter 1

When 3 best friends suddenly became mermaids by a full moon at Mako Island, their lives were turned upside down, when water and the skin on their bodies is in connection with each other, they are turned into magical creatures of the underwater world. With only a few close people who know their secret, they need to live their lives as normal as possible without the rest of the world finding out.

Rikki is a sarcastic yet strong character with a wicked personality

Cleo is a shy and sensitive girl, with a big heart.

Emma is a sensible and caring person who stands up for what she believes in.

"So, are we still up for our date this afternoon?" Ash whispered into Emma's ear as he walked round another table clearing up the cups. "Yeah sure I can't wait" Emma said grinning, knowing it was their fifth date now.

Emma turned round as Cleo, Rikki and Lewis walked into the Juicenet Café. "Hey" Rikki and Cleo said in harmony. " You looking forward to your date with Ash this afternoon?" said Rikki sarcastically.

"Yeah I am actually, at least I have a date. What happened to you and Zane?" Emma retreated. Lewis and Cleo giggled. "Anyway tomorrow nights the full moon we need to start preparing" Lewis explained.

"I know we don't want any of us under the influence of it again, like previous times" Cleo said. Emma replied" We need to be kept under control this time"

"Last time Rikki you nearly blew our cover."

" That wasn't my fault, you two should have been keeping an eye on me!"

" Anyway, you three girls are all going to be at Emma's house tomorrow, although you can still see the full moon, the house is in different position to the other two houses and I have brought some cardboard for the windows to be blocked by and all you guys need to do is stay in Emma's room all night. Can you handle that Rikki this time?" Lewis finished. Rikki gave him an evil but sarcastic smile. Ash walked over with their drinks on a tray and told Emma to go and get changed and he will meet her at the harbour dock in 20 minutes. " Have fun you two on your date!" Cleo smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Guess who?" Emma said putting her hands over Ash's eyes. " I know it's you Emma, you have such a relaxed and soft voice" Ash complimented. Emma smiled to herself and looked at Ash who was also smiling. Emma sat down and looked at what Ash had set out for them, in front of her was a bunch of flowers obviously hand picked, some plates and cutlery and a bottle of Lemonade. "So what are we having to eat" Emma asked politely, trying not to sound rude. "Well you will have to wait and see won't you" Ash replied. It looked beautiful all set up, he always went to such an effort for her and she respected that and enjoyed it while she could. They sat together, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. It gave her some warmth being near him. She had never felt like this before. Emma enjoyed there time alone together because she knew both Ash and herself weren't very open in front of anyone else not even Cleo and Rikki. Well especially Rikki because she would probably make fun of them. Emma realised that she had the two best friends in the world, they go through everything together.

It was about 5:00pm now so the sun was going down and reflected on the waters surface making a glistening pattern as the waves gently glided, this is why Emma liked the water so much, it was full of hidden secrets and looked so beautiful, the blues and greens swishing around you. Emma thought to herself, the days when she couldn't swim that far out to sea and when she only used to compete in swimming and not be able to identify the natural beauty of everything, she enjoyed being a mermaid but it ruined her traditional family holidays where they used to go and swim forever. Because not even her family knows about her little secret. "It's a beautiful evening and there is no one I would rather be here with than you" Ash said. That's what Emma loved so much about Ash; he was cheesy but he was romantic as well, he was so nice to her. "Me too" Emma replied. "We are soooooo cheesy, aren't we?" Emma asked Ash, trying not to sound offensive. "But I like it a lot!" She retreated saving the conversation, incase it lead to an argument. That was one thing that was wrong; they clashed a bit, both very competitive and will answer back easily. "Don't worry, I understand!" It was like Ash totally read her mind!

"So before we eat how about we go for a swim?" Ash asked. Emma's face went very serious and she tried to smile. "I'm not sure, it might be a bit cold, and I'm not in the mood, maybe another time." Emma explained. "Oh come on, don't be so serious all the time Emma"

" I just don't want to go in!" Emma said very feisty and hard.

"Ok, ok" Ash whispered. Emma sighed under her breath, that she had escaped going swimming. She had still not told him about her being a mermaid, Lewis knew and Zane knew, but Emma just couldn't face up to telling him yet. She wanted to but she didn't want to freak him out, it was only their fifth date as well. She needed to think about it and make sure he wouldn't totally freak out! She needed to completely trust him before she told him. Totally oblivious to what Ash was saying to her. Emma was sitting in silence thinking. Ash stood up and asked her to take his hand, they started to dance together.

Emma realised they had never danced before together and reminded Ash of this as well making sure the occasion was remember for a long time after today. Emma was still thinking of how Ash had again saved their conversation about going for a swim.

"Come on Emma you have to come swimming with me, we have also never been swimming together and I know how much you love the water and swimming"

"No, I know we haven't been swimming together before but we can soon I promise"

Before she knew it, Ash had picked her up and jumped into the water with her, she tried to struggle and finally felt her tail pop out. She came up for breath and out of shock, she realised Ash hadn't completely come up out of the water but thought to herself he still could have seen or felt her tail. Immediately she swam off into

any direction just to get away from him, what was he going to say to her, did he actually see her tail, how must he be feeling. While swimming she felt so bad for blowing their covers now even more people know about it and What if Ash goes off and tell everyone about it?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, so I have been reading through loads of reviews randomly and thought they have been so nice and loads have said please hurry with the next chapter. And I have left it on a MAJOR cliff-hanger and I am really sorry. But I lost all of the files, because I wrote loads of chapters (to be precise 10) agessss ago. So I am really sorry for the big delay, I have re-written a few and they are on their way, I promise. Like 2 weeks tops, and sorry if you have been waiting for it. If you have I am sooooo sorry because I love loyal readers and I haven't been a very loyal writer, so feel free to yell at me, in a PM if this story has not been updated in 2 weeks. If anyone would like to get involved with this story, it would be much appreciated; I would love a helper for new ideas and things. Once again I am very sorry and really hope that i haven't disappointed anyone too much, I hope I haven't because really my writing isn't that good.

Lots of love

Mrs. xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Ash stared for a second; in what he thought might be a mermaid's tail, it couldn't be he thought to himself, mermaids aren't real and his girlfriend can definitely not be mermaid, its impossible. Maybe it was all a dream, she can't have a mermaid's tail, maybe he was just imagining it all, maybe she is just swimming around normally while he is just floating there in water. He looked around him but could not see her in sight, maybe she got out of the water, but he could not see her there either, "EMMA" Ash shouted at the top of his voice. There was no answer. He was starting to get suspicious; she might have run home in a strop because she really didn't want to get the water. So he floated there for a minute wondering what to say to her next time he saw her, did he mention what he saw or not?

By this time Emma was half way to Mako Island, trying to figure out what to say to him next time she saw him as well, what had happened why did he feel the need to push her in the water, she was angry but confused at the same time. If she came to Mako to clear her thoughts, maybe she could face him after that, but she knew she didn't really want to deep inside. Why? She said she didn't want to go in, didn't he understand her or something. Why? She needed to stay away from him for a while!

Back at the Juicenet Café, Cleo Rikki and Lewis were just leaving. "So it's all sorted with Emma's parents that you're staying round her house tomorrow" Lewis checked for the 10th time now. Lewis was sweet but very protective of the three girls, he was the first to find out their secret and helped them through any trouble they got in, and tried to discover why they are mermaids, he never got a clear answer to his question, but still wanted to find out. Ash rushed in to the café and dragged them into a booth altogether. "Ash slow down what's the matter?" Cleo asked

"Its Emma, I don't know where she is, the date was going really well, until I jumped in the water with her and the next thing I know she completely vanished!" Ash explained to the 3 of them, I thought she might of run home because she didn't want to go in but I've just been there and her parents haven't seen her since she came back to get changed for the date. "Ok then, we will go and find her, Lewis you stay here with Ash" Rikki said running out of the café. Cleo then followed her.

As soon as they got out the Café they both started running in the direction of the Dock Harbour. "What if he saw her tail?" worried Cleo asked Rikki.

"I don't know we just need to find her" Rikki responded. As usual Cleo thought about what would happen if Ash found out they were all mermaids. Once they had got to the dock they both started to call out Emma's name. They knew where Emma would be but gave her some time to think about what had happened. Rikki was already walking towards Emma's house at this point but Cleo was worried and wanted to know that she felt ok. "Come on Rikki we have to go and get her, she will probably be upset that Ash might of seen her tail"

"No, Cleo she is probably fine and just wanted to make sure she could get away without Ash seeing her tail, don't worry she's fine! She will be at home by now!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you are enjoying my story so far, I am so sorry for a major long delay in writing my stories, I have had lots of time to write more stories and more chapters, so a lot more will be getting uploaded very soon. Hope you enjoy the rest! Thanks for reading and staying faithful, please leave lots of reviews! Any new idea's for this, I know where it is going but will be happy with any suggestions! Also if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, please say. Constructive Criticism Welcome. Lots of Love Mrs S Lafferty xxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 4

Emma wasn't at home and didn't want to go home; she needed to talk to someone but couldn't talk to Cleo and Rikki because they might be annoyed that she was so care free and wasn't aware enough that she blew their cover of being a mermaid, and normally she could talk to her mum but obviously not now, not about being a mermaid never, she promised Cleo and Rikki that she would never tell, which makes it even worse now someone else knows. By the time she was at Mako Island, it was pitch black outside, she had been here late at night before but with Cleo and Rikki, she was getting a bit scared and only had the light of the moon's shadows.

Back at the Juicenet Café everyone had left and Ash sat in one of the booths in darkness thinking about what he had just saw, he was so close to telling Lewis what he has seen and what was it that caused it, but he decided not to mention anything to him at the moment incase Lewis didn't know what was going on with Emma. He shouldn't really know he doesn't have much to do with Emma, Lewis was more into Cleo. The only person Ash could have talked to was Emma but couldn't think of the words. He locked up the Café and strolled home looking out into the water hoping to see nothing and dreading to see Emma on the way home. Although he wanted to know what was going on he was afraid he imagined it and couldn't bring himself to confronting her. Once at home he went to his bedroom and looked at all the pictures of Emma and him. He thought about it until he fell asleep.

The next day, Cleo was still worrying about Emma even though Rikki had repeated that she was fine. Rikki's like that, she is worried deep down but doesn't show it and tells everyone to calm down and it comes across like she doesn't care but really she is just as worried inside as everyone else. "I have been ringing her all night but she hasn't picked up; it's not like Emma to not pick up" Cleo said.

"She has probably just not charged her phone up"

"Rikki, this is Emma we are talking about!" Cleo answered. Even though Rikki had said this, she knew herself that Emma always has her phone charged. "Come on then, Cleo, if you're that worried we will go to her house and get her" Rikki said. When they reached Emma's house they noticed her curtains were closed.

"Told you I knew she would be at home" Rikki said trying to prove her point"

"Emma wouldn't usually be in bed at this time it's nearly 11:00" Cleo explained.

"She is maybe a bit upset about the Ash situation, so she could still be in bed" said Rikki.

"Hey, can we go up and see Emma please?" Cleo asked Emma's Mum. She could see she had been previously crying! "Hi girls, umm she did not come home last night, do you know where she is?"

"What…" Cleo started

"It's so unlike Emma," Emma's mum interrupted very panicky. She didn't call and usually she doesn't stay out late."

"You're right, you is very responsible and no, we don't know where she is? Rikki answered.

"The police are here, they were just about to leave, to find you two, to ask you about where she was last night, and if you knew where she was this morning. I thought she might be with you! Please, come in they can interview you here, if that's ok?"

"Yeah sure that fine" they both said in harmony. Rikki was now worried, Cleo could tell by the look on her face, she had known that Emma was upset and told Rikki that they should look for her. But now, what had happened, it was their fault for not going and looking for her earlier. Cleo thought she would be at work and would check there before going to Mako Island, they just needed to get the interview done so that, they could find her at the Café and if not swim to Mako Island, they had to find her, where else would she be?

"So, we need to know, where did you last see Emma?" the police started off.

"We were at the Juicenet Café around the corner from here, that's where Emma works, and we last saw her leave the café to come home to get changed for her date" Rikki continued.

"Who was the date with?"

"A boy called Ash; he also works with Emma and the Juicenet" Rikki sad. Cleo had frozen on the spot thinking about Emma.

"Have you met this boy?" The police asked turning to Emma's mum.

"Yeah sure, he is so nice." She answered.

"We agree he is so nice to her" Cleo added.

"So it wouldn't be the cause of him would it?" The police continued.

"Definitely not, he is great and she loves him" Rikki replied, Emma's mum nodded in approval. "Ok then, but we will need to speak to him too, and we will find him and the Juicenet Café then?"

"Yeah, he will be working, which is where Emma should be now" Rikki answered.

"And so she left on her own from the café?" the police had obviously suspected that she was kidnapped; they kept writing notes, in their notepads, on everything we answered. "She did come back here though, she got changed and then left again, Ash walked round here to pick her up" Emma's mum added.

"Yes Ash came back after his date, we were at the café" Cleo answered. They couldn't tell the police about what else happened, otherwise they would have to tell them about being mermaids, and the police wouldn't believe them anyway.

"So was that the last time you saw her?"

"Yes!" Rikki answered. The police soon left and Emma's mum asked us a few more questions.

Shortly later they left the house and ran towards the Café, she wasn't there and neither was Ash, there was no time to look for him, so they continued their search and ran to the dock harbour, neither could believe it and both of them remained silent. Now Rikki was worried, if not she would be chatting away. Cleo could read Rikki too well, they had been friends for too long, just like they had been with Emma and this was never like her, she had never acted like this before. They jumped into the sea and soon their tail popped, they sped off in the direction of Mako Island and when they arrived, started to look around. "Ok you go that way and I will go this, I have my mobile on me so ring me if you find her" Rikki said. They spilt off into different directions searching for Emma. It really wasn't like her; she so responsible and she had never done anything like this before.

**Please Review. Hit or Miss? - Thanks to StormWarning for her great Reviews, I am glad you are enjoying the story so far, I love writing it. You are always one of the first to review the current chapters. Thanks! =]**

**Shannen x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hellooooo.  
So guys it has been way too long huh? And that is my fault. I take full responsibility. I haven't updated in forever. Seriously. I am sorry I had and still have major writer's block for this story I loved the initial idea. But I can't think of anything. Anyway I am going to continue with the chapter because I feel I owe it to you guys. Ummmm… I wonder if anyone wants to write the next chapter of this story. I would be so grateful and love you forever. It can be anyone. It might give me some inspiration for this story. So review or PM me. Thanks so much. Depending on what happens with that I doubt this story will be very long, maybe at most 15 chapters. Not sure: S I don have many plans for it.**

**Any Camp Rock fans, I was thinking of doing a one shot, so please le me know what you think and any ideas.  
Any One Tree Hill fans well please check out my story All The Fun Of The Fair. And my joint story 20 Things Why I Love You. By WeAreBaleyX**

Chapter 6

_(Emma POV)_

I sat there and thought to myself. Mum and Dad are going to kill me literally; I won't even be able to explain to them where I have been or why? It is so hard being a mermaid, it's annoying and awkward. Why? Why was I chosen? And now I don't know what I can do. I bet know-one will come to find me. Ash will be shocked and won't ever want to see me again. He will think I am a monster. Mum and Dad won't have a clue where to look. And by now Cleo and Rikki will know that Ash saw my tail.

Oh yeah, they are going to go mad, we all know how secret this needs to stay and although Lewis and Zane know, it's different. They didn't take it the best either. I thought about the time when Zane found out.

-----

"Zane, just go home will you, I don't care, its over." Rikki shouted.

"Don't be like this Rikki, it's stupid, I haven't done anything, it's my dads fault I promise" Zane answered.

"Oh so I am stupid now?! And go on blame it on your dad, you just need to take it, your dumped don't blame it on anyone else, it's your fault, you're the one who controls us. But its seems like now I do. It's over like I said before. Just go away." Zane pulled Rikki back as she was about to storm off and she ended up close to his chest. He leaned in to kiss her and she slapped him suddenly. This left Zane with a massive red patch.

"How dare you? What is your problem? Its over. You think you can kiss me and

Everything will be ok. " Rikki continued.

-----

I had to laugh, silently, thinking back to this moment was extremely funny and I can't believe Rikki had slapped him.

-----

At that point now, Rikki had stormed off. So Cleo and I ran after her. She dived into the sea and swam; we knew where she was going. Mako Island. So again, being the friends we are followed her. We had lost her by the time we got there and didn't know where she was. She was in danger, alone and scared and hurt. But she could be anywhere. We ran back and got Lewis. Lewis then went to harbour dock and got in his boat and started to look for here. Whereas we went to her house to make sure she wasn't at home. We couldn't find her anywhere. We ran to beach and there we saw her and Zane.

"Quick Rikki grab my hand" Zane shouted. He was running toward hers but she was stuck about half way out in the middle of the sea. He started to swim. Why was she doing this we asked each other? She was just bobbing up and down in the water. We ran towards them but not near enough to get plashed by the water. There she was fighting to stay above the water level. Her tail had got stuck on a piece of rope and she was panicking. We both ran in still forgetting that Zane was there and reached her before he did. We tried to help but it wasn't working. He finally reached us and got the rope untangled for her. Obviously like anyone, he was shocked!

Questions were asked and now he knows about us. He dealt with it. He went through a phase of not talking to us and that hurt Rikki the most but he understands. Well none of us understand why? But he is fine with it.

-------

Ash wouldn't be like that, I just knew it. We had practically just met. Lewis we had been friends with all our life and Zane we had always known just not particularly liked him. Hehe again I laughed in my head. Why was I laughing right now? I was depressed and lonely and something had to done about this all.

I text Cleo saying:  
_I'm Sorry x_

She would understand what I meant. I was sorry for letting Ash find out and for what I had decided to do.

It was decided then. I was going. This was it. Go and tell my parents everything

**Hope you enjoyed it… kinda short but it comes up shorter here than on a word document, Oh well. Please Review. Shannen x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hellooooo people. How is all?!**

**I am so very sorry again, for not updating in ages. Seriously I have had no inspiration but my friend: Julia has given me a massive idea. At the moment I am sitting in IT class, and very bored. I was doing work but gave up. Lol :) So here I am sitting next to Julia, who is awesome and Esme who is not so awesome. Now she is heartbroken. :) So I want to see what you guys think, of my idea. I hope you enjoy. It is very dramatic but all will be explained.**

**Shannen xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Thank you to 3mma, for making me update. I would have left it like another 2 weeks. Thank you. **

Chapter 7

_2 days later- Emma POV_

I opened my eyes to darkness. It was pitch black, where was I?! All I could see was a light flickering in the corner of the room, it looked blinding. The darkness surrounding it was the worst. The unknown black which highlighted the unusual glow. All I could remember was being on Mako Island. Ready to go and tell my parents everything. Now where had I ended up? I tried to stand up, to attempt to walk closer to the light but all I could feel was something or someone trying to hold me back. I felt the rope tight around my hands and tried to struggle although I was stopped half way, by the weight also holding down my legs. I was tied down on a chair. I belted out a scream but realised, there was tape around my mouth. I was starting to get scared; there was nothing I could do. Nothing.

I sat there, thinking of what to do. Usually I would come up with an idea, but in a situation like this, I couldn't think straight. "Help" I tried to scream but nothing but a mumbled word came out. Who had done this?!

_(Cleo POV)_

She'd been missing for 4 days now. I had searched every morning and night for her at Mako Island. No-one had seen her. Rikki helped me and the police were also on the search. We sat there in Emma's lounge; the silence seemed to deafen me. No-one spoke. Emma's brother hadn't come out of his room for the last 2 days and you know when you say how much easier it would be without your brothers and sisters well obviously he had just realised that he missed her. It's like that saying;

You don't appreciate what you've got until it's gone.

That's how he felt. "Do you want anything to drink girls?" Emma's dad asked.

"No thank you" Rikki and I replied. This was no time for drinking. We spent most of our time and Emma's house now. Just waiting on the phone call from Emma. But day after day we got nothing. The police constantly rang but didn't say much. They would forget and give up soon. I just knew they would.

I still couldn't get over what really happened. It all happened so fast.

One minute she was off, on her date with Ash and the next minute he was rushing back. Then the police was involved then we comforted Emma's mum, who always cried and Rikki wasn't so good at comforting. But now we are here and no news. What was I supposed to do?!

"If you don't mind, I am going to go and see Lewis." I said.

"I will come too actually." Rikki answered.

"Yes of course girls, go and do whatever you need to do. Come back whenever you want. But please contact us, if you hear any news at all."

"Thank you." I responded. Rikki and I walked to the Juicenet Cafe in silence. Rikki was upset in could tell she was, she didn't get upset about a lot of things, so it was so obvious when she really was sad. We had been sleeping over at each others houses for the last couple of days since Emma went missing, but hardly ever spoke. I decided to break the silence.

"Rikki, where do you think she is?"

"I really don't know and I am worried." Rikki answered, it could see how distraught she was. And she could see the same. We both hugged each other and then carried on walking. The three of us are the best of friends and it didn't seem right without Emma. She's probably scared and alone but there is nothing we can do. We checked every inch of Mako Island but there is no trace of her at all.

"Lets go and see Lewis; we need to get him to go out exploring on his boat." I said it but after it seemed really stupid as we would probably be quicker and be able to search more.

When we got there, he was sitting there. He looked very miserable but we all did.

"Hey Lewis" I said slumping down into the seat. I wasn't my usual bubbly self and he could tell. "Hey guys, any news on Emma" he asked.

"Nope." Rikki answered. We all knew it couldn't be good, after 4 days of searching and calling we hadn't heard anything. "Something must be wrong, its not like Emma, at all." Lewis added.

"Yeah we know. Why would she do this?" I answered. Rikki continued to sit there and looked around. "I am guessing, Ash has been affected by this, I can't see him around anywhere?" Rikki said.

"Actually, I haven't seen Ash for the last 3 days." Lewis answered.

"It must have affected him bad." Rikki continued.

"Wait, you don't think they are together?!" I answered. I had cracked it. He hadn't been seen for days and neither had Emma. They were probably together. Hopefully they were okay. I mean nothing could have happened to them if they are together. But 4 days… what are they doing? And she probably would have rung by now. It was so confusing and I was choosing not to think the worst. But there wasn't a lot of hope. The only way we could possibly find them properly if we had loads of people looking for them. I mean loads. "Guys do you think we should tell the police." I asked.

**So guys… what do you think?!**

**Hopefully I will be able to update sooner. I am suddenly very excited about this story. A lot is coming up very soon. Love you all. Thanks so much**.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** So guys, I hope you all liked the last chapter… some drama and a bit of a cliffhanger. Was it good?! I am very pleased with this story. And thank you all for inspiring me. To all reading, you are very cool I have had readers from all around the world. So if you come from a really different/cool/weird country then please say. I could have like a competition: who comes from the coolest place. Okay I will stop rambling. :) I do that A LOT! **

**Oooooo and nothing to do with H20 but the New Harry Potter was awesome. What did you all think?!**

**And Omg… Camilla Belle dumped Joe Jonas. Congrats to any Joe Fans. I love Kevin. :) **

Chapter 8

_(Cleo POV)_

They both looked at me, shocked. I mean was it a stupid suggestion. Going to tell the police?! I thought it was quite logical. People would know where and what to look for. "Are you kidding Cleo?" Rikki said.

"No, I mean if more people were looking for her the better but they are looking in all the wrong places. We need to get help. The only people who can possibly help her are us and that doesn't seem to be going too well." I explained.

"Cleo, are you crazy, they won't believe us and probably send us to a mental home. Count me out of that plan." Rikki answered. I wasn't sure whether to feel insulted or to take her advice. I couldn't go any longer with Emma away from us; I would have to make my mind up fast about this one. She could be in real danger. A tear started to roll down my cheek but I quickly brushed it away, making sure no-one would know I was upset. I didn't want to cause a fuss. "She's right Cleo" Lewis said. I looked up and he had a sympathetic look on his face. "Look girls lets get some chips we have to eat. We need to stop worrying, everything will be fine."

"I'm not hungry" I snapped. And looked down again, twiddling my thumbs together and biting my lip.

"Me neither Lewis, I am gonna go home, get some sleep" Rikki answered. Even I knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep. And I could tell she knew it too.

"Okay then, see you Rikki." Lewis shouted as she walked out the Café. But she didn't respond.

"Come on Cleo, let's go for a walk shall we?!" Lewis asked. I didn't answer but he took my hand and sort of dragged me out of the booth.

--------

We started walking down the beach. And I don't think he had realized it yet but we were still holding hands. I didn't mind. Lewis and I had gone out before but we broke up. I can't quite remember how or why? But we still remained as close as friends. And that's the way I liked it.

"Look Cleo, I know this isn't really the right time but…" He turned round to look at me and stopped talking when he noticed I was crying. "I'm sorry Lewis." I apologized. I was making such a scene. I just felt so upset. Where was Emma? I missed her so much.

"Don't be silly Cleo. It's fine. I have sort of been a bit down too. She was all of our friend and we all miss her Cleo. If you need to cry, don't be scared or nervous. It's only me. We can tell each other everything." I still looked down. I didn't know what to say now. So I literally turned around and hugged him. I knew I could always depend on Lewis.

_(Lewis POV)_

The Night Before:

How was I going to tell her? It didn't really work out last time. But I know I still had feelings for her. I just knew it. She made me smile whenever she was around. And her confidence is always out shining. She had an affect on me which she didn't even know about. I had put it off long enough. So tomorrow before Rikki arrived I would tell her how I feel. I stood in front of the mirror and practiced.

"Cleo, ummmmm… well I really like you. I like we should give it another go."

No it's too direct; I need to drag it out longer.

"Look Cleo, we met in kindergarten and we have been friends ever since. Remember that time when we were 6 and we made mud pies at school and got really messy that we had to go home early. And there was the time when we were 9 and you fell off your bike and I had to carry you all the way home. Or when we were 13 and we went to the Juicenet Café and neither of us had any money so we came up with a big plan to just sit the whole day looking really sad. And then we said my dog died. But still no-one believed us because everyone knew I never owned a dog. (Then we both laugh) Anyway so we have had good times and bad times and I know we have gone out with each other before. Do you want to go out sometime?!"

Okay maybe that was too long.

"Hey, Cleo. I love you."

Too dramatic.

"Do you want to go out some time… with me?"

No, too un-original. It has to be something short but sweet. It must make her really think about. Something that will make her feel the same way about me. So I will just have to sleep on it tonight and it will come to me by the morning.

So I got to the Juicenet Café, early hoping Cleo would too. I still hadn't come up with my speech yet. I just thought I would let it come naturally in conversation. I sat down in a booth where no-on else was. I waited for about 10 minutes and then I saw someone walk in the door. The walked round some of the tables and eventually got to mine. I didn't want t turn round and make it too obvious I had been waiting for a while now.

I looked up and there was Rikki sitting down in Cleo's place. Well it wasn't necessarily Cleo's place… but it is where I had imagined her sitting down. Shortly after Cleo walked in. I wasn't going to get the chance now to speak to her. Not like the conversation was buzzing between Rikki and I. We basically sat there in silence.

Cleo approached the table and sat down. I smiled and said Hi. She replied back. We sat there all 3 of us for about 10 minutes waiting for our drinks to come. And then Cleo said "Guys do you think we should tell the police."

Rikki and I sat there in shock. What was she talking about?! I didn't say anything and looked up at Rikki who I knew was going to say something. "Are you kidding Cleo?" Rikki said.

"No, I mean if more people were looking for her the better but they are looking in all the wrong places. We need to get help. The only people who can possibly help her are us and that doesn't seem to be going too well." Cleo explained. I was confused now. This wasn't like Cleo.

"Cleo, are you crazy, they won't believe us and probably send us to a mental home. Count me out of that plan." Rikki answered, she was being a bit harsh. But she had a point.

"She's right Cleo" I said, silenced deafened our table and we all sat there. I had to break the ice "Look girls lets get some chips we have to eat. We need to stop worrying, everything will be fine."

"I'm not hungry" Cleo snapped.

"Me neither Lewis, I am gonna go home, get some sleep".

"Okay then, see you Rikki." I shouted as she walked out the Café. But she didn't respond. Now was my perfect chance. I mean Cleo didn't look too happy. But I promised myself I would tell her today how I really felt.

"Come on Cleo, let's go for a walk shall we?!" I asked. She didn't answer but I took her hand and sort of dragged her out of the booth.

----

We walked along the beach. Hand in hand. I am not sure if she had realized yet. But I was enjoying it. Okay, Lewis its time just go for it. Looking straight in front of me I began… "Look Cleo, I know this isn't really the right time but…" I turned round to look at her and stopped talking when I noticed she was crying. "I'm sorry Lewis." She apologized. "Don't be silly Cleo. It's fine. I have sort of been a bit down too. She was all of our friend and we all miss her Cleo. If you need to cry, don't be scared or nervous. It's only me. We can tell each other everything." I said trying to reassure her. She turned around and hugged me. I decided not to say anything today. It wasn't right. She was too upset.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**

**Until next time. Shannen x**


End file.
